High School Hell!
by yugiohfan222
Summary: Welcome to Domino hell..er..high school where the students don't just get a detention they get torchred!
1. Welcome to hell!

High School Hell!

A/N:HI!My very first fanfic is up!YAY!Well on with the disclaimer and warning!

Warning:Charector Deaths and slight OOCness.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!UNDERSTAND?

chapter1:Welcome to hell!

Welcome to Domino Hell-..er..."High" school.One of the best schools in Japan.(education wise.)The staff are kinda strict but that's the least of your worries...Anyhow!The school also has dorm rooms.(but that's also a bad thing...)It has 8 floors;1rst 7thgrade,2nd 8th grade,3rd 9th grade,4th 10th grade,5th 11th grade,6th 12th grade,7th dorms,(girl's dorm on the left boy's dorms on the right.)and the 8th floor.It's where the teachers stay and where the horror begins...You see,the school was built over an anchient demon burial has it that the teachers torcher the students mentally,emotionally,phisically,or sexually because the teachers are possed by the anchient demon spirits.But what's for sure is that there have been alot of missing student reports.List of Missing students:

1.)Jaden Yuki 8th grade

2.)Syriss Trusdale 8th grade

3.)Addicuss Rhodes 12th grade

4.)Serenity Wheeler 7th grade

and many more students have been missing since the school was built 13 years ago.With further investigation of the remanes of the very few student's bodies that were recovered,it seems that M.S.#1;(M.S. Missing Student)Jaden Yuki age 14 8th grade;was sexually abused 3 years ago.The incident occured 2 days before the last day of school.His body was found at the crime scene chained to a bed naked with many cuts and brusies all over his body.The fatal wound was one that appered to be the kanji for "Jaden "and the number "21,016"right next to it carved into his flesh straight down to the bone.M.S.#2;Syriss Trusdale age 13 8th grade;was phisically abused 3 years ago one day after M.S.#1 was murdered.Syriss's body was found stripped of it's flesh which was sewed into the kanji for "Syriss"and the number "21,017"sewed right by it.M.S.#3;Addicuss Rhodes age 18 12th grade senior;was sexually and phisacally abused 4 years ago May,26th.His body was found on the 8th floor hallway naked with cuts,bruises,and his head was servered.(in other words chopped off.)Addicuss's head was also ripped in half and the kanji for"Addicuss"with the number "21,015"was cut into his brain.The latesest M.S.;M.S.#4;Serenity Wheeler was brutilly raped and murdered with the kanji for "Serenity"and the number "21,018" burnt onto her left arm with a match.From what information that was gathered it is stated that there have been over 21,018 murders over the last 13 years the school has been around.And that my friends is why Domino High School is also known as "Domino Hell School..."

TBC

A/N:I will continue my story if any one would review.PLEASE!I would really appreciate it!Feel free to e-mail me also.My e-mail adress is located in my profile.PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Welcome to the torcher chamber!

Chapter2:Welcome to the torcher chamber.

Warning:OOCness and charector deaths

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

A/N:The person torched in this chapter will be Ryou Bakura!Now own with the fic!

_Social studies class 12:02p.m._

It was a normal day for Ryou Bakura.The day went on as usual,well it was normal untill Ryou wasn't paying attention to his social studies teacher Dr.Crawler."Bakura-san!Pay attention!But since you weren't you get a detention...if you anserwer this question incorrectly that is.So are you ready for the question Bakura-san?"Ryou started to break into a cold sweat.He knew what happened when people got detentions.They'd either come back a total nervous,emotianally,or mentally unstable person or 9 out of 10 times they wouldn't come back at all."Bakura-san!"Dr.Crawler's high pitched schreech snapped Ryou into reality."Yes,Dr.Crawler sir?"Ryou said nervously."What is the capital of of Egypt?"Ryou knew the anserwer...well,he would have if he payed attention the last half hour."Um...Africa?"Dr.Crawler stared at Ryou with disbelif and annoyment."Ah..no.The anserwer is Cairo Bakura-san.Africa is the continent it's on.You get a 3 hour detention after school.Report to the 8th floor at 2:25p.m.with your belongings at that time."Dr.Crawler finished writing the detention slip and held it out to Ryou with an evil grin."Bring this slip with you later today Bakura-san...and don't be late."Ryou rised slowly and walked nervously towards his teacher.He took the 'evil' pink slip with a shaky grip and returned to his seat.

_2:20 p.m._

Ryou wished either the school would blow up or the bell that signified the end of the day would never ring because as soon as it did he would have to go to detention.Almost inevitably,the bell rang.Ryou slowly walked to his locker to get his belongings as told.He then made his way up to the 8th floor.It was totally dark and empty.Ryou gulped."Why me?"he thought to himself."I don't wanna die!16 years on this earth isn't long enough!There's still so much I haven't seen or done yet!I don't want to die..."His train of thought was interupted when he heard the footsteaps of someone elese behind him.The person appered to be at least six feet tall and he was wearing a blacksuit witha red tie and a kabuki mask."Come with me Ryou Bakura..."Ryou hesitated at first but then followed.The strange man opened a room that appered to be a torcher chamber.There were many horrible devices of death in there rusted with dry blood.Just looking at them made Ryou quiver in fear.The kabuki man stopped abruptly causeing Ryou to almost trip and fall.The man instructed Ryou to stand on what appered to be an ordinary wooden plank but as soon as he did a giant metal twisted spike with an extremly sharp and rusted tip shot up from the plank and into Ryou's leg straight up to his hip.Ryou screamed in agony as another one poped up on the other side.Then one more in the middle came causing Ryou to scream at the top of his lungs as tears started to stream down his face.It was all over for him...As if that wasn't bad enough the spikes started moveing in and out of Ryou's torn flesh.It reapeted the processuntil one twisted spike fell from the celling and spiked Ryou right in the middle of his head all the way through his brain,then turned forward causing the tip to stick out through his face.The kabuki man smiled sadisticly at the sight of the mangled teen then pulled out a katana and carved the kanji for "Ryou"on the victim's back along with the number "21,019".

TBC

A/N:Yay!the 2nd chapter is done!Poor Ryou,oh well he had it comeing!(Just kidding!)Chapter 3 will be more comedy than horror but there will be more people getting torchered after that.Also in chapter 3 the story will become a crossover between Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh.PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
